When It All Goes Away
by Flash Arrow Superwholock Fan
Summary: "What happens when dean goes on a hunt all alone and he gets hurt..." This is my first fanfiction so please I would really appreciate a review and a follow for more fanfictions. by the way, this story is a one-shot


"Sam, I think I found somethin'… You gotta come see what I found," Dean told his brother over the phone, trying not to let Sam hear how hard it was for him to breathe. But of course, Sam could tell.  
"Dean? What are you talking about? Are you okay?" Sam shut the door as he got back into the impala. He put the keys in the ignition but didn't turn it, waiting for Dean's answer.  
"The case Sammy, that's what I'm talking about. I- I think I found something." He paused, trying in vain again to catch his breath. "And yeah, I'm fine, just trying to catch my breath is all." He pulled the phone away from his face as he stumbled into the wall behind him, starting to get lightheaded.  
"Dean why are out of breath? And what was that?" Sam started the engine and pulled away from the library he was doing research at. There is an audible sigh from Dean's end of the line.  
Dean could feel his chest tightening and he put his hand against his chest and pushed, trying to relieve the pain a bit, but to no avail. He leaned against the wall for balance and brought the phone back up to his face.  
"Sam just get your ass back here now. I can't say it over the phone, she'll hear me…" Dean squinted, trying to keep the wall opposite him in focus, but it was getting harder.  
"Okay I'm coming. And who is she? How will she hear you? Can't you at least give me a hint?" Sam turned the car onto the main road, heading for their motel room.  
"No man, she'll hear me… I read about what happened to her earlier victims, and I'd rather not join that list…"  
Sam chuckled, clearly not understanding the gravity of the situation completely. "Come on man, tell me you aren't actually scared." He challenged Dean, knowing how Dean would react.  
Dean looked around the room, making sure she wasn't there already. He took as deep a breath as he could and began to speak quietly. "It's a witch, Sammy. A powerful one. As in Rowena powerful, but more than that… She has the power of spirits, somehow. She knows when she's being talked about, heard about, read about, you name it. That's-" he coughed harshly into his sleeve, his ability to breath in becoming harder and harder with every passing second. He wheezed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down. "That's all I can say now, she's probably already heard me. I gotta go Sam. Just hurry the hell up, okay?" The last bit of his sentence barely came through the phone, and Sam sighed and shook his head.  
"Alright Dean, I'm hurrying." He paused, about to hang up. "And Dean? Put your arms over your head, it helps. I'll be there in a bit." And with that, he hung up and tossed his phone on the seat and stepped on the gas.  
Dean slowly slid down the wall, not fully aware of his surroundings anymore. His hand dropped beside him as he took a struggled breath. The room in front of him seemed to spin. Everything seemed to be in slow motion to him. He blinked a few times, and he held his breath, unsure how many more he would be able to take. The room began to fade to darkness, and right before he shut his eyes completely he caught a glimpse of a figure in, what looked like, a dark robe enter his room, but not as anyone else would. With a moment's glimpse, he knew it was her. She came through the wall, in the corner by Sam's bed. He opened his eyes one last time before it went completely dark.

…Muffled voices? No, Muffled voice. Who is it? Sam? Is it- No, it's not him. It's… it's a woman. Who is it? He doesn't know that-  
"Dean. Dean open your eyes." Dean's eyes slowly opened, and he looked around. He was still in his motel room. The figure- It was her. She found him. Faster than he expected-  
"I don't know why you expected it to take so long, I started searching for you the minute you started to read about me on your laptop. You knew as soon as you read about me that I'd be looking for you." Dean took a hesitant step towards her, and she glared at him with glowing green eyes from under the hood of her cloak. He swallows dryly and stays still.  
So that was her, making it hard for me to breath. She didn't even use a hex bag…  
"That's because I don't need them, Dean. I have the spirits." He watched her, still not sure how that was possible.  
I gotta warn Sam somehow, I gotta warn him about him about her… He looked around the room for some way to tell Sam.  
"Yes… about Sam. How exactly do you plan on warning him? You're almost dead. The only thing keeping you alive is me, and as soon as I'm done talking…" She snapped her fingers, causing Dean to flinch back a bit. Dean spoke his first actual words of the conversation, and he regretted it immediately.  
"Well, then why are you talking to me, huh? If you're just gonna let me sit here and die, why the hell are you talking to me?" She looked around the room, then in an instant she was directly in front of him, pressing her finger against his chest. He fell to the ground, the tightness that was in his chest moments ago returning all at once.  
"I am talking to you for a few reasons, Dean. One, I wanted you to know who ended you, for good. And two, I was curious." She took a step back, and he took a deep breath and coughed as his lungs filled with air again.  
"Cu- curious about what?" He put his hand to his chest and stood slowly, looking back at her as he stood his full height once again.  
"Why you lied to your brother. You didn't tell him about what I was doing to you. You pretended nothing was wrong, even though you knew it was. Why?" She looked at him, sincerely interested in her question. Dean looked around the room and sighed, dropping his arm to his side.  
"Because I knew he wouldn't get here in time, even if he hurried. I'd rather him not have to watch me die again. It would be easier to just… find me, I guess. Hurt's less knowing you couldn't do anything than thinking you could of but didn't, if that makes any sense." He looked down when he finished talking, waiting to see what she would do. There was a deadly silence between the two of them for some time before she finally spoke.  
"I see. I suppose that makes sense. But you do realize that if he gets back before we finish here, he will see you right before you die, right? You're still barely alive right now, and he will see that." Dean looked up suddenly and walked up to her quickly, grabbing hold of her cloak tightly.  
"You can't do that, not to him. Please. Don't do that to him." He begged her, not even caring that either way he was going to die. She stood there, not moving, pondering his words.  
"Fine, I will conclude before he has a chance to see you alive." He sighed with a bit of relief. He looked down at his feet when he heard the door open and both him and the witch looked up, completely surprised.  
"No, you promised. You- you said he wouldn't see me."  
"I said he wouldn't see you alive. If I put you back over there how I found you he will."  
"Then what the hell do you plan on doing?" Dean yelled angrily.  
"This-" She snapped her fingers and the door flew shut again and locked, Sam on the other side.  
Dean looked over at the door, hearing Sam banging on the door and yelling his name. He was about to reply when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. His mouth fell open, pain was written on his face. He looked back at the witch, an evil smirk curling on her wicked face. Her eyes flicked down for a second and he followed her gaze. A long blade was sticking from his stomach, the handle still in her hands. She twisted it quickly, and as blood began to trickle down her hand she pulled up, causing a gurgled, choking sound to come from Dean's loose-hanging jaw. He coughed and blood trickled slowly down his chin.  
He looked up from the blade back at the witch's face, the pain fading from his face, replaced by a vacant stare, no longer focused on her face but on the wall behind her. Everything after became a hazy blur as his body smacked against the witches.  
Sam kicked the door in, taking a step in with his gun raised. He lowered his gun at the sight before him and the shock made him freeze for a moment. He dropped his gun and rushed forward, but before he had even taken a step the witch pulled her blade from Dean's stomach and vanished. Dean's limp body collapsed to the floor and in an instant Sam was next to him, pulling him up and to his chest. "Dean? Hey, Dean, can you hear me? Come on Dean, look at me." He loosened his grasp on Dean, allowing him to be face to face with him. Tears swelled in his eyes as he looked Dean in the eye, only receiving a vacant stare in return. "Dean? Please, Dean… Not again. Not- not like this" He pulled him back against his chest, sobbing quietly into his bloody shirt. He rocked Dean lightly in his arms, praying silently that it wasn't real even though he knew it was. After a while he looked up again and took a deep breath. He reached up and gently shut Dean's eyes and carefully moved his arms under Dean, then lifted him up gently and laid him on his bed. He fell to his knees in front of Dean and began to cry again. "This is all my fault… If I hadn't- If I hadn't asked you to tell me… She wouldn't have found you. I'm so sorry Dean, I failed you, again…"


End file.
